Existing enterprise seamless mobility solutions rely on wireless local area network (WLAN) access points to provide service to mobile communication devices or mobiles. If a mobile is unable to access the WLAN network, the mobile will switch to the cellular network to provide service. In case a WLAN access point fails, the mobile will either attempt to locate another WLAN access point to associate with or connect to the cellular network. In the event a large block of contiguous WLAN access points fail, the mobile will be forced to connect to the cellular network, regardless of the signal quality. Even with a dedicated “mini cell site” provided by a mobile carrier, the mobile may have poor connectivity to the cellular network since the mini cell site provides blanket coverage to the enterprise. Currently, the only way the improve performance using the dedicated cell site would be to notify the cellular carrier or provider of the WLAN access point failures and enable the cellular carrier to manually adjust parameters of the cell site to improve coverage and performance.